1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to miter saw stands and particularly to miter saw stands having layout measuring devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most used tools found in modern construction is the miter saw. This saw allows a user to cut materials in various lengths and at many different angles. These saws typically have a movable blade assembly that is mounted on a base. The base is typically no more than two feet wide. Ordinarily, this limits the length of board that can be cut. To make these saws more effective, miter saw stands are often built to support them. These stands typically hold the saw in a fixed position and have extension wings extending from both sides of the saw. Typically the height of these wings is set to match the height of the saw base. In this way, a board placed on the saw table is fully supported by the wings. Using the wings allows longer lengths of boards to be safely cut, thereby increasing the saw""s usefulness.
As these stands increased in use, improvements were developed: fences were added to the wings to better align the wood being cut; stop block systems were created to allow for repetitive cuts; and finally, measuring systems were added for the convenience of the user. Despite these improvements, accurate and convenient measurements remain a problem with the use of these devices. For example, in the most basic case, a user must use a measuring device (e.g., a tape measure) to measure the board for a cut. A mark is made on the board for each cut and then the cut is made. For one or two cuts, this is not a problem. However for many cuts, this procedure can become time consuming and inaccurate as the marks can vary from board to board.
As mentioned above, the use of stop blocks can reduce the measuring required for repetitive cuts. However, to use the stop effectively, it must be accurately placed on the fence to make proper length cuts. To position the stop block, the user typically uses a tape measure to measure from the side of the blade to the position of the desired length to be cut. The stop is then placed on the fence and secured in place. This measurement must be rechecked every time a blade is changed, the table is closed up for storage, or the saw is moved.
Some saw tables incorporate lengths of tape measure on the wing""s surface. This makes some layout convenient because the measurement can be made without having to use a standard tape measure. However, because these tapes are not aligned with the blade, the measurement must be made and the board marked before the cut, similar to the practice using an ordinary tape measure. What is needed then is a system installed on a miter saw table that allows a measuring tape to be adjustable so that it can be calibrated to the saw blade and then adjusted if the saw, or blade, is moved or changed in any way.
The instant invention overcomes the difficulties. It is a miter saw table that has adjustable measuring tapes. The tape sections can be calibrated so that the zero point on the tape is always set at the outer surface of the blade. This is done by using slidable wings that can be secured to a base. The wings are adjusted until the built-in tapes match a control tape. Once the wings are set, cuts can be made quickly by either setting a stop at the precise distance needed, or by sliding the board under the blade until the end of the board aligns with the desired measurement. The board can then be accurately cut without having to measure and mark the board first. Moreover, if the blade is changed during the course of work. The measuring system can be quickly recalibrated to the thickness of the new blade and cuts can immediately be resumed.
The system uses a tape measure that is secured to a movable wing of the saw stand. A tape measure is used to align the built-in tape to the blade, by moving the wing. When the built-in tape is aligned with the standard tape measure, the wing is locked down in place. Then, all measurements made with the built-in tape will be accurate to the width of the blade installed in the saw. As often happens on a construction job, saw blades are changed. Many times these blades may be thicker or thinner that the blade being replaced. This can result in a {fraction (1/16)}-inch error or more in the accuracy of cuts. While such errors are sometimes tolerable, many times they are not. Using this system prevents the error from happening in the first place. By recalibrating the built-in tape measure when blades are changed (or if the saw is moved) the user is assured of accurate cuts every time under any condition.